


nothing sweeter than the first time

by philatos



Series: Kit!Yuuri verse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Foxes, Gratuitous Smut, Kitsune, Kitsune Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Parental Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Plushophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Virginity, intersex omega, teen Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Yuuri had a problem.If anyone had told him last month even that his daddy’s kisses and hugs would be the source of his problem he’d have laughed in their faces. He lived for his daddy’s affection and going even a day without a minimum of ten kisses would send him into a deep sulk that Victor often had to coax him out of with the promise of even more kisses to make up for it.But now… he had a problem.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kit!Yuuri verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	nothing sweeter than the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for months cos I planned on dropping it when I was further along w the Kit AU but writing has been very hard and I haven't been able to come up with a second chapter yet. But FYI Yuuri and Victor eventually get together in this AU and Yuuri's a teenager here cos baby kits grow faster than humans so don't come @ me XD. Mind the tags and enjoy!

Yuuri had a problem. 

If anyone had told him last month even that his daddy’s kisses and hugs would be the source of his problem he’d have laughed in their faces. He lived for his daddy’s affection and going even a day without a minimum of ten kisses would send him into a deep sulk that Victor often had to coax him out of with the promise of even more kisses to make up for it.

But now… he had a problem. 

It had started out small, something he barely even noticed really. It was just that… whenever daddy kissed or cuddled him recently… he began to feel….strange. He never felt  _ bad  _ or anything… just strange. His body would feel all hot, especially when his daddy held him close, sliding his tongue past his lips, marveling at how sweet his little kit tasted. They only just started kissing… well,  _ like that  _ recently, but now Yuuri never wanted to stop. They could spend hours like that, just wrapped up in each other as Yuuri’s fingers fisted in Victor’s shirt, sliding all over his broad chest to feel how strong and defined his daddy’s muscles were. Meanwhile Victor’s hands remained firmly on Yuuri’s hips, thumbs rubbing softly into the dip of his hip bone. As nice as they felt there, Yuuri couldn’t help but wish that his hands would move elsewhere, to soothe the ache he felt all over his heated form. 

And the most…  _ distracting _ of those aches would be the one that would always materialize between his thighs. Everything would get sort of tingly and soon Yuuri found himself rubbing himself against his daddy’s leg while they kissed. It just felt really good and Yuuri figured that if it was because of his daddy then it couldn’t possibly be bad, could it? 

So, he carried on as usual, not really thinking much of it. At least until that tingly feeling didn’t go away. And to make things even more difficult, the feeling got more intense with time. He just felt so wet down there all the time and if he so much as looked at Victor he could feel himself soaking his panties even more. 

He knew his daddy noticed he’d been acting very strange recently. He had been avoiding cuddles, sleeping on his own end of the bed instead of snuggling up against him like he’d done ever since he was a baby kit. And when they kissed, Yuuri would give him a little peck on the lips before darting off, never meeting his eyes. And to top it all off he’d been acting a lot brattier than usual, unable to deal with the incessant tingling between his thighs. He hoped his daddy didn’t think he was angry with him, he couldn’t bear it if that were true! He just needed to find a way to get rid of these strange feelings so he could go back to being a good kit for him.

And that was how Yuuri found himself in his room with the door shut tight. Although he had his own room he never slept in it, always preferring to sleep with Victor. But he needed a place to store all the clothes, books and toys Victor had given him over the past couple of years and his room was full to bursting with them. His bed was almost entirely covered with plushies of every animal you could think of. One of his favorites however (besides his beloved daddy-bun plush), was the giant teddy bear Victor had gotten him years ago. It was bigger than he was back then, and even now it almost reached Yuuri’s height. But his favorite thing about it was that it still smells exactly like his daddy from when he used to drag it into Victor’s bed. When Victor was off at work, Yuuri would bury his face in the teddy’s soft fur and let his daddy’s scent surround him until he felt less lonely. 

Now however, he had other plans for it. 

Cheeks pink with embarrassment about what he was about to do, he slid his shorts off, leaving him in one of Victor’s sleep shirts, his panties and thigh high socks. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled the teddy, gasping as his cunt brushed against the plush material. Leaning down, he buried his nose in the bear's fur, letting his daddy’s scent overwhelm him. 

“Daddy,” he whispered, hand sliding down between his thighs to the wetness hidden away there. “Oh,” he breathed, as his fingers slid between his sensitive folds. Everything was just so wet down there. His panties were soaked all the way through. 

Cheeks red with embarrassment, he took them off, eyes widening as he saw the wet spot in the front, soaking the bunny patterned white cotton. He quickly threw them off the bed, burying his face back into his teddy’s fur, cheeks red hot. 

“Daddy,” he whispered again. “Why is it so wet, ngh!” he gasped, feeling his bear’s fur tickle his sensitive cunt. “It- it feels weird-ah!”

He humped his teddy’s body, the softness of the expensive fur feeling like heaven against his heated skin. He panted, feeling almost drunk on the feeling, even though he couldn’t quite understand it. As he rubbed himself against it harder, the funny feeling almost felt like too much but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He whined, feeling the soft brush of fur against his sensitive thighs, his poor teddy’s fur beginning to get wet with slick. 

“Mmfh!” he moaned, spreading his legs wider, trying to hit that special spot that made his body feel so good. But as hard as he tried, it wasn’t quite enough. His teddy’s body was just too soft and rough on his poor cunt, making it hurt after a while. Whimpering, he stopped, looking around for something else to rub against. He climbed up his bed, hoping to find his hairbrush or something else he could use, but as he did, his clit brushed against his teddy’s shiny nose just right, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. 

“Oh!” he gasped, sitting upright, clit nestled against the hard plastic, his tail whipping around him rapidly. “W-What’s happening- ah!”

Shuffling a little to reposition himself, he straddled his teddy’s head. Biting his plush bottom lip, he moved his hips experimentally, soft little mewls leaving his lips as pleasure took over. “Ah!” gasped Yuuri, his thighs clamping tighter around the bear’s head. “Oh- oh god, I- I can’t,”

The boy didn’t understand what was happening, even as he rubbed his clit harder against his teddy’s nose. It just felt so good, all thoughts unrelated to the sweet sweet pleasure flowing through him were thrown out of his mind. This was it, this was what he’d been needing all along. 

“F-Fuck!” he whimpered, flushing as the naughty word slipped past his lips. His daddy would be so shocked if he heard him talk like that. He heard his daddy use naughty words sometimes though. Like when he was stressed out while working or if he made a mistake in the kitchen. And one time he heard daddy use a whole bunch of naughty words while he was in the shower with the door locked. And to make things even stranger, he could have sworn he heard him say his name too. He asked him about it later but Victor had just gone quiet, an embarrassed flush crawling up his cheeks as he told him it was nothing he should worry about. 

Yuuri had forgotten all about it at the time but now thinking back… what if his daddy was doing the same thing he was doing now? Yuuri’s already heated body got even hotter at the thought. Maybe his daddy had a special spot like he did too? Maybe he would know how Yuuri’s special spot worked too then.Yuuri whimpered, thinking of his daddy helping him, his strong arms holding him close as his fingers rubbed over that special spot. He’d whisper in his ear about what a good sweet kit he was and how much he loved him and how he would stay with him forever and ever and ever! Yuuri moaned at the thought, his cheeks getting more flushed by the second as his daddy’s voice filled his mind, causing his folds to gush with even more wetness, soaking his poor teddy’s fur. 

“I’m sorry Mr Cuddles,” he gasped, even as he rubbed his clit against his nose even harder. “I can’t help it, it just feels so good! I’ll ask daddy to wash you later, alright?”

Clutching at the bedsheets in front of him, Yuuri cried out, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot all over his trembling body. “Daddy!” he cried, before clapping a hand over his mouth in shock. He stilled his movements for a minute, listening out for Victor’s footsteps. He didn’t want to even think about what his daddy would do if he found him like this, calling out his name while riding the teddy bear he had given him so long ago. 

Maybe he’d be sad. Disappointed in his misbehaving little kit. He didn’t know if what he was doing was bad… but he didn’t know if it was good either. Maybe this was very naughty indeed and Victor would take away all his candy! Yuuri pouted at the thought. But maybe… maybe his daddy would help him. He would know how to make the tingles go away, surely. His daddy was the smartest man he knew after all. Maybe he would pull him onto his lap and cuddle him, pressing soft kisses all over his cheeks, all while using his long clever fingers to rub between his thighs. Oh he wanted that so much! 

“Daddy,” he whimpered, tears beginning to collect between his eyelids. “Daddy please! I- I want your touch, ah!” His hips rutted against the bear’s nose harder, making his tummy feel all weird. He couldn’t stop, too consumed by thoughts of his daddy. His whole body felt so sensitive, even the feeling of his thin sleep shirt against his skin felt like too much. His nipples were peaked, rubbing against the soft fabric and sending sparks down Yuuri’s spine, making the funny feeling in his tummy grow even more. His tail whipped around behind him, the fur tickling his butt. He wished daddy was there to stroke it, to run his hands over it soothingly. It always felt so good when he did that. Every single one of his daddy’s touches felt good and oh how he wanted them now!

The funny feeling in his tummy got stronger and stronger, feeling like a fire was burning in his belly. “Daddy!” he gasped, “Daddy it feels funny, I- I don’t understand- ah!” Tears of pleasure beaded under his eyelids, his whole body shaking as his hips rutted against the bear. “Oh- oh something’s coming, I can’t stop it!”

White bloomed behind his shut eyelids as pleasure overtook him, sending him cresting over a peak, slick gushing onto his bear as he squirted, his first orgasm taking him completely by surprise. It felt endless, pleasure after pleasure washing over him as he screamed for his daddy, visions of Victor flooding his mind. 

As he slowly came down from his high, the floaty endorphin rush was unfortunately replaced by the prickly feeling of shame crawling up his spine. His bed and his teddy were all wet with…. he flushed, not wanting to think about it too much. What would daddy say if he saw the mess he made? What if he thought Yuuri wet the bed like he did as a baby kit? Yuuri groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He had to clean up quickly before he saw anything.

Stripping the bed of his sheets, he bundled them up along with his soaked panties. He’d just quickly get them washed and Victor wouldn’t know anything about what he did at all. Picking up the bundle, he hoisted it under his arm and tiptoed to the door. Taking a deep breath, he flung it open-

Only to be greeted by a very flushed looking Victor, his hand curled into a ball in mid air, as if he was about to knock.”

“Daddy!” squeaked Yuuri, dropping his sheets on the ground. “W-What are you doing?”

“Oh um,” swallowed Victor, looking uncharacteristically dazed. “I… I just wanted to check on you, sweetheart. I heard you… calling for me and I thought you might have been hurt.”

Yuuri flushed a deep red, unable to look his daddy in the eye. “Oh no, it's nothing daddy, don’t worry. I just… I just need to do some laundry.”

“Laundry?” repeated Victor, eyes fixed on the bundle of sheets on the ground. 

“Yeah, I just thought I’d clean my room a bit!” said Yuuri quickly. It hurt him to lie to his daddy like that but the truth was just too embarrassing. “Don’t worry I can do it myself.”

“Alright,” said Victor, still looking like someone had whacked him over the head with a frying pan. Stepping aside, he let Yuuri pass him into the hallway, but as he left the room he noticed something fall from the bundle of cloth in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Oh Yuuri, wait you dropped this,” he called out, picking it up. “It’s-” 

His words died in his throat. 

Turning around to look, Yuuri felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

Gripped in Victor’s trembling hand was a pair of slick soaked bunny patterned white cotton panties.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
